


Folie a Deux

by ViaLethe



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon 2013 [7]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They understand each other all too well.</p><p>(My Susan/Maglor fills from the 2013 Three Sentence Ficathon, with original prompts included.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Like a Hero

_Prompt: Narnia/Silmarillion, Susan/Maglor, unexpected solace_

 

He'd wondered many times over if he was going mad (if he'd already gone mad, and was yet unaware), wandering the western shores as the shape of the world changed, and changed again, until the memory of Valinor seemed a dream (and his father, and brothers - surely he'd had brothers once, and children, two little boys whose images fill him with unaccountable guilt) and there is nothing left but for the songs in his heart, and the burn in his hand.

The gem is the one thing he never forgets; the way it blazed in his hand, pulsing with life and glory and the eternal, everything he'd lost the right to deserve.

When she comes to him, and lays her hands on his brow, and whispers words in his ear in a tongue he does not know, he sees the gem's echoes in her, and feels the clear chill of sanity break over him once more, and knows his long solitude is ended; maybe, he thinks, it is possible to be absolved after all.


	2. Until I've Given You Up

_Prompt: Silmarillion/any, any & any, blue [Silm/Narnia, Maglor/Susan]_

 

“I used to have a brother with eyes blue as the sea,” Susan says, as the waves come in closer and closer to where they sit in the sands.

“Mine all had eyes like the sea in a storm,” Maglor says, his own closed as if to see in memory, a faint smile on his lips.

Sometimes she thinks she can see these brothers he speaks of in his face, or in his gestures, a certain turn of phrase; she wonders if he ever senses Peter in her boldness, or Edmund in her sly jokes, Lucy in her laughter, and she prays it's so, though she's too afraid to ask, too afraid no one sees them now but her, alone in the depths of her memories.


	3. Safe to Shore

_Prompt: Silmarillion, any of the Sons of Fëanor, for the love of a father [Maglor/Susan]_

 

"Why did you ever leave such a wonderful place?" she asks, after he tells her about Valinor, shining and perfect beyond imagining on its hills, with sweeter music echoing through its cities than he could ever produce.

"Because I loved my father," he answers, tightening his maimed hand into a fist, feeling the pain burn deep still after all these centuries, even as it must have burned his father at his end. "Have you never loved anything that much?" he asks, and she says, "You know I have," and settles herself against him with a sigh, her eyes seeing a land far removed.


	4. The Night Is Dark

_Prompt: Narnia/Silmarillion, Susan/Maglor, the sun goes down, the stars come out, and all that counts, is here and now_

 

He laughs when she confesses, late one night after too much wine, that she was afraid of the dark as a child.

"I was born in the light," he says, "and lived my whole life in it, with darkness never falling, until that day - imagine then, how frightened I was, and I was a man full grown."

She thinks of bombs falling from the London skies, of wolves howling in the black of a Narnian night, of fleeing a desert city by the light of the moon - and then she turns to him, and sees the starlight reflected in his eyes (that constant light that he speaks of, that she imagines must have looked like the light in Aslan's mane), and knows that darkness can hold no terrors for them, not any longer.


	5. I Know that You Caved In, and Surrendered to Your Nature

_Prompt: Silmarillion/Narnia, Susan/Maglor, look at the stars, my dear_

 

"A cousin of mine is a star," he says, staring up at the glittering sky spilled out before them. "His wife jumped from a cliff to escape me."

She does not ask why; his answers for what he has done, so long ago it seems another life, always return to his oath, to compulsion, to the horrible need to obey, and this she thinks she understands, remembering a Witch's words claiming her brother's life while her siblings stood silent beside a lion ( _but not me_ , her mind whispers; _I spoke_ ), remembering leaving behind a world and a life that had been _hers_ forever because the lion spoke, and she obeyed; she knows what it is to be deprived of choice, and so she forgives without asking.


	6. Now Is All We Have

_Prompt: Silmarillion/Narnia, Susan/Maglor, the sound of raindrops, a rippling stream_

 

When the spring rains begin (it rains all the time here along the Cornish coast, really, but this is different, this is spring rain, soft and warm and sweet), she laughs and runs out into it on impulse, leaving him leaning in the doorway, watching her with a fond smile.

"Join me!" she calls, holding out her hand as the surf foams about her feet (she hears Lucy's giggles of delight, feels the tug of Peter's arm around her waist, sees Edmund's expression in Maglor's raised eyebrow), rain streaming down her face like tears.

It shocks her, but he does; the waves sweep her feet from beneath her as he takes her hand, and they go down together, with seafoam in her hair and his laughter in her ears.


	7. All That Stares Back at You

_Prompt: Narnia/LOTR, Susan/Maglor, zombie hunters_

 

It takes sharp eyes to see the dead ones for what they truly are before they're at your throat (by then of course, it's much too late), eyes that have seen the Two Trees or the face of the Lion.

“Or maybe,” Susan says, fletching another batch of arrows, “it takes the eyes of those who live but should be dead too, by all rights.”

Her husband frowns, and says nothing, and sharpens his sword, the bright glint in his eyes shining stronger than ever.


	8. Float By Your Side

_Prompt: Narnia/Silmarillion, Susan/Maglor, Gil-Estel, the Star of High Hope_

 

Sometimes it's easy for him to forget what the stars mean, to forget their names and stories; to forget even the map that they are, to those who can read it, the guide to the Undying Lands.

Then one day he watches her as she laughs, and touches the fine lines fanning from the corners of her eyes, and remembers that she is mortal, that she is of something beyond this world, yet is not bound to it, and will fade and crumble away to ash in time, if he does nothing.

She comes upon him the next night, as he begins carving by starlight; never before has he carved an object not meant to make music, but for her, he will learn a shipwright's trade, and a sailor's, and beg the Valar for forgiveness; he looks up at the stars, shining bright in the sky and thinks if Luthien could make her trade, so too might he.


End file.
